Hiei Forgets
by hiei-fireyoukia
Summary: ints of Yaoi. CHAP 9 is Up! Hiei loves Kurama but THINKS that Yusuke and Kurama are a couple & runs away. He gets amnesia. Zilveren finds&helps Hiei.
1. Hiei talks with Atsuko and Shoiri

Hi everyone, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia here,  
  
Ok, I have a few things to explain. Most of you know some of the things I'm going to explain but I'll explain anyway. 1) Atsuko is Yusuke's mother and 2)Shiori is Kurama's mother. 3) The Night tournament is NOT the dark tournament. This story takes place after the end of the series but I had to put in a tournament so I made one up. 4) I always spell "mine" like "myne"  
  
5 ) %Blah blah% means thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.  
  
%Kurama. Oh, Kurama. Sweet Kurama. Gorgeous Kurama.%  
  
Hiei was at Yusuke's house at a party Kurama had convinced him to come to. He sat away from the whole big group who were all talking excitedly over each other in like 4 different convos.  
  
Yukina, Botan and Shizuru were talking about the hot fighters in the night tournament. Botan and Shizuru would go back and forth about ones unique looks and then Botan would ask Yukina what she thought about that particular fighter and she would compare his fighting to Kuwabara's, totally ignoring the fact that they wanted to know about looks not fighting skills.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were arguing about his grades and school attendance, as usual. Kurama and Kuwabara were discussing each different fighter's technique and how they used them.  
  
Hiei was having a total conversation with himself about Kurama. He was staring at Kurama watching the way he moved his hands while mimicking an attack. He watched Kurama flick his beautiful hair out of his face.  
  
%Oh, how I want to bury my face in that hair. How I want to caress those sweet lips with myne. How I want to thrust deeply into- %  
  
A hand was laid on his shoulder cutting that thought off. Hiei looked up into Atsuko's face, surprised at the intrusion. "Hiei, would you follow me please, we would like to talk to you."  
  
%We?% Hiei looked over Atsuko's shoulder and saw Shoiri. %Oh no, this is bad.% He considered running then decided to give Shoi- no, give them a chance. He nodded and followed Atsuko quietly to the kitchen.  
  
No one noticed except Kurama. He had seen his mother and he could guess what this was about.  
  
He sighed. He'd have to talk to Hiei afterward and tell him that he knew of Hiei's feelings for him and he returned those feelings tenfold. He smiled and imagined Hiei's response. *Hiei would give one of his rare smiles and hug and maybe even Kiss him.* He sighed again. *Or maybe not*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later.  
  
%Yusuke and Kurama? Kurama and Yusuke?% It was the very thought that had been running in his head every second of the past three days.  
  
Once he had finished talking to Atsuko and Shoiri, he was convinced. Kurama and Yusuke were "really" a couple. He had calmly left the kitchen stayed for about five more minutes then went to stand in front of Yusuke. He just stared at him for a minute while trying his best not to kill him or punch him in the face.  
  
He struggled with the former every day in the ningen world so that was not hard to suppress but the latter he had a real hard time with. Killing a ningen was something he wasn't allowed to do so he was familiar with how to suppress that filing but he was allowed to punch this backstabbing ass-hole in his lying face. Yusuke KNEW how Hiei felt about Kurama. *He KNEW and he throws it in my face* Hiei thought with and audible growl.  
  
He just stood there in front of his lying, deceitful teammate, clenching and unclenching his fists. Everyone in the room had fallen silent just watching Hiei and wondering what had pissed him off. Kurama himself was surprised and he wanted to defend Yusuke but he knew that, for some reason, to do that would snap what little control Hiei had. Finially Hiei said very quietly and with absolutely no feeling what-so-ever. "Good Bye, detective." He had walked very determinedly to the door.  
*************** He couldn't believe what the two mothers had told, or rather, had asked him. "Did you know Yusuke and Kurama were dating." That had come from Shoiri but what Atsuko said after that is what had shocked him. "Dating? They're not dating they're fucking!"  
  
At that his mouth flew open. "Yusuke and Kurama? "He had said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yep" Yusuke's mother snapped up. " Not Keiko who I was counting on to give me my grandchildren, not any girl who would give me grandchildren. No, it had to be a boy. A gorgeous boy I must admit but a boy none-the-less."  
  
"How could you know this? How could you know that they... that they were.... um.. that they were... were -"  
  
"What? Having a relationship. A sexual relationship?" Hiei looked up into Atsuko's face and nodded.  
  
"Well, they usually come here but when they do, well when they do 'that' at my house I can hear it. I can hear the bed squeaking and their sounds and thier-"  
  
She would have gone on but Hiei had put his hand up. "No more, please. I understand, I mean, I get the picture-frame, I mean I get the picture. Please, tell me no more."  
  
He had looked down at his hands and said. "No, I did not know but thank you for telling me." He was about to leave when a thought had popped into his head. He turned around and asked them. "Why 'did' you tell me?"  
  
Shoiri just shrugged. "You were the only one not involved with someone else in conversation. We had wanted to ask someone how long their 'relationship' has gone on for." Hiei nodded then went into the other room planning on hurting Yus-NO, hurting 'the detective' very bad..  
  
After Hiei walked out of 'the detective's' house he ran. Ran to the nearest Makai portal. He found it quickly and, with out thinking, ran right through it. For the past two days he had been holed up in a very uninviting cave. Today he decided to get on with his life. He cleaned up(he smelt bad) and went for a walk.  
  
That is where he is now. It's pouring out and he was getting soaked but he didn't seem to notice. He was just walking, scuffling his feet in a very un-Hiei-like motion. He was still tortured by that unending thought. %Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama. and Yusuke!! Why Yusuke, why not me. Why didn't he tell me about him and Kurama? Why?%  
  
He was so focused in his thoughts he failed to notice he was on enemy ground and he also failed to notice that the very same enemy had surrounds themselves around Hiei. Now this particular enemy knew that fighting Hiei was not a good plan so they decided to force him over a very high cliff that was only 13 yards away.  
  
Hiei was clueless, again in another very un-Hiei-like manner. Without knowing it, he was inching to his doom and, had he known it he probably wouldn't have stopped. Had suicide come into his thoughts numerous times during the past three days? Yes they had. He had dwelled on each one before discarding it.  
  
%That one will be to long. That one will be too bloody . This one wouldn't work.%  
  
He was less then 1/2-a-yard away from the edge when he stopped walking. %Maybe I could go against a very powerful demon and pretend to fight it then just miss or bumble some thing and he would- %  
  
"Oauf" One of the enemy demons had run at him standing there and push himself and Hiei over the cliff and to their deaths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Chapter 4 are up!  
  
So, how do you like it so far. I am hoping to get up a fourth chapter but I am still working on "Keiko Knows" so it might take a while. It would go faster if I had some ideas. If you have an idea, or anything, please tell me in a review.  
  
Thank You for reading and I hope you liked it.  
  
Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	2. Zilveren finds bodies

Disclaimer: No YYH Charecters are mine. Zilveren, however, IS myne. If you want to borrow, ASK. I'll usualy say yes. I'd LOVE to have someone borrow him.  
  
This is Chapter 2 of the story "Hiei Forgets" hope you like it. *blah*means thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy opened his eyes then quickly snapped them shut, the light was extremely bright. He moved his arm so he could cover his eyes, or rather he tried to move his arm. It wasn't moving, he turned his head, opened a slitted eye, and stared at his arm.  
  
All he saw the upper part of the forearm but the rest was under a grayish creature with spines all over it's back. It's wide and slightless eyes were staring at the boy's face. The boy got chills and tried to pull his arm out from the creature's body. This time it moved but wrenching pain seared through his arm. He glanced at it again.  
  
He had managed to pull a bit of the forearm out and saw that it started to turn an unnatural way. *Oh, Great* he thought. * I am in the middle of nowhere, lost, AND my arm is broken. Well, the first thing I have to do is pull my arm from underneath that, uhhh, creature* He yanked again and the pain seared through him again, stronger this time.  
  
He just gritted his teeth and pulled sharply one last time. Although he tried to keep it back, a scream tore from his throat before he passed out from the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about five minutes or so after hearing a strangled scream, Zilveren finally stumbled across the body, no, the bodies. There were two demons laying on the dirt. Zilveren walked so he was stand-straddling the gray creature whom he knew to be dead, and looked up. *Hmm, Holle Cliff, just like I thought.* (Holle=Hell in German)  
  
He knelt down next to the still alive demon and gazed into the face of beauty itself. The demon had small direct features with a white scarf covering his forehead. He had black hair with a white star-burst. Zilveren reached out a hand and stroked the demons cheek. It was soft, so soft. He felt himself respond then got control of himself.  
  
After checking that the beautiful demon was alright, he kissed the scarf- covered forehead and went to stand back up when the demon whispered a name."Kurama"  
  
*Kurama? Like Youko Kurama? How does this beautiful demon have anything to do with that....that.....lier and betrayer?* he shrugged and gathered up the dead demons body. He didn't want the Torugg (Tour-Uhgg) Demons coming in his territory for any reason. If he didn't allow them down here, he had to bring the dead Torugg to it's tribe.  
  
It took him 10 minutes to lug the body up the cliff. He got to the top and saw a rock that was half on his territory and half on theirs. The death of Toruggs in this fashion happened once every two or three months. They established an agreement with the half-kitsune for him to leave their dead members here on this rock. The rock was once on Zilveren's side completely but he moved it shortly after asking for the agreement.  
  
He put the body down and bowed to the three Toruggs who came to take it home for it's burial rights. He tracked back down the cliff and thought about the demon at the bottom if it. He got back to the demon and saw his broken arm.*Oh, how am I going to do this with-out waking him up?* He got an idea and nodded to the sleeping demon before walking off again, this time in the direction he come from.  
  
It was at least 10 minutes before he come back. He opened his mind and talked to the plants around the base of the cliff. Every kitsune had plant magic but because he was only half-kitsune instead of a whole one he needed more concentration. He was able to get a vine to wrap the demons arm and his body so they would not move one inch from their positions from each- other.  
  
This was so, when Zilveren picked the demon up, he would not cause him pain by moving his arm and wake him up. It was also so if the demon did wake up and decided to attack Zilveren. With the vines he would be unable to move. He was about to pick the small demon up when one his plants started calling to him that it had found something that had the small demons aura on it. He nodded to the plant and asked it to get it for him. The plant had already had a tendril on it but it didn't want to do something that would anger his friend.  
  
That's what plants were to kitsune's, they were friends, not servants. Zilveren took good care of his friends that defended his home. Even the ones that did not defend his home he took good care of. The plant picked it up and gave it to the half-kitsune. It was a katana and Zilveren took it and snapped his fingers storing it in what he called his "Personal Space". It was a demensional pocket that Zilveren could open anytime at will.  
  
Zilveren picked the demon up carefully. He was still laying in his back, though in Zilveren's arms instead of on the ground. Zilveren carried the demon carefully to his den. He put the demon down on what sufficed as the half-kitsune's bed. He then turned and grabbed the cup of tea he had made when he came back to get his vine seed.  
  
He took it over to the demon and made him sit up. He lifted the glass to his guests mouth and his guest took a sip, then two, then three and so on, until the cup was empty. The tea would numb the demon from the neck down so Zilveren could fix the arm. He waited until the toes started twitching because that meant that the tea had gone done to the toes and he could now set the arm without causing the demon a lot of pain.  
  
He took the arm carefully in his hands and released the vines only on the arm. He felt the arm while watching the beautiful face in front of him for a grimace of pain. When none came at his probing he concentrated on the arm.  
  
He found where it had broken and nodded his head. He could fix this. He grasped the arm on either side of the break. Then, without warning, he pulled sharply and hard. Even with the tea the pain still made it through to the demon and he instantly woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think so far, this is only the second chapter and I'm hoping to have more but I need some ideas. I'll give you credit for the idea so don't worry 'bout that. This idea just sprung up at me just as the words came up on my comp, "It is now safe to turn off your computer" So I turned it back on and started typing. I do this often but there usually is a bit of a wait between ideas. If I could get ideas from others, such as yourself, I could have another chapter up quicker.  
  
See what I really need is Zilveren's discription. Like hight and eye color and style and length of hair and color of hair and anyother discriptions like personality traits or special techniques, like Kurama's Rose Whip or Kuwabara's spirit sword. What is his favorite weapon, in otherwords and how does it work?  
  
Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	3. Zilveren and Hiei talk

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Zilveren is though.  
  
**************Chapter 3 of Hiei Forgets*******************  
  
Zilveren rewrapped the demons arm as soon as he saw the eyes open. The demon was struggling, trying to get out of his living bond. Zilveren just watched the demon struggle. He knew better then to try to calm the demon down by touching him. He'd probly only succed in making his struggles worse.  
  
After about five more minutes of watching the demon struggle he finially placed a hand on the demon head. The demon jerked back away from his hand the best he could.  
  
"Ssshhh, its ok, you're alright. Just stay calm and I'll have the vine release you, ok?" Zilveren waited for the demon to reply or give any other sign that he understood what Zilveren was saying.  
  
Finially the demon nodded.  
  
"Ok" Zilveren closed his eyes, concetrating. Soon the vine wiggled then slowly released it's captive. Zilveren's eyes were still closed as the vine slowly wrapped itself loosly around Zilveren's arm.  
  
When the entire length of it was off of the demon and on Zilveren's arm, Zilveren opened his eyes. He did not look at the small demon but walked to a hole in the celing of his den. The hole was not usually there, being covered by a tree root but ocassionly he asked the root to move a bit so he could release a plant out to the outside.  
  
The tree was once one of Zilverens creations so it understood and did as Zilveren asked. The tree was one of the many plants that protected Zilveren's den and, in return, Zilveren took good care of it.  
  
After releasing the vine through the hole and into the world above the hole closed up, once again covered by the root.  
  
Now, done with the vine, Zilveren looked back at his "guest". The small demon was still on his makeshift bed. He was now scrunched up against the wall.  
  
Zilveren put out his hand as if he was approaching a strange dog. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I had you wrapped up because I had to carry you and you had a broken arm. I didn't want to move your arm so I wrapped it, ok?"  
  
He had kept his voice soft when talking to the beautiful one.  
  
The small demon had slightly relaxed while Zilveren was talking to him. Now he re-scrunched him self against the wall.  
  
"My name is Zilveren. What's yours?"  
  
"None of your business." The demon growled at him.  
  
Zilveren nodded to the small demon. At least he knew now that the demon understood him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I understand. Hmm, well I need to call you something other than "the beaut-" I mean "the _small_ one"  
  
The _small_ one just rose his eyebrows at Zilveren. Zilveren thought to himself *Oh, Inari, I can't believe I almost called him "the beautiful one" to his face. What am I? A moron?  
  
As Zilveren panicked, "the _small_ one " slowly relaxed again. *Who is this strange creature. He obviosly doesn't know me cause he asked for my name. If he doesn't know me then how did I get here? Wait I remember waking up in pain. And my arm!* He grabbed his arm without thinking. "Ow!"  
  
Zilveren turned around instantly, forgetting his thoughts. "Oh, let me see." He went directly to the _small_ one, one of his hands out for the injured arm and his other hand in his pocket fumbling for a seed. He found the one he wanted, threw it on the ground and sent a little bit of his energy into it.  
  
Zilveren didn't bother watching it grow just looked back at the hurt demon on his bed, his hand still waiting for the arm.  
  
The _small_ one wasn't watching Zilveren, he was staring at the Virere Plant that had just sprouted in Zilveren's floor.  
  
When Zilveren touched his arm he flinched and stared into Zilveren's blue eyes. Zilveren was surprised as he looked into red, glazed over eyes. *Was he blind? H couldn't be, he knew where I was was and he saw the plant.*  
  
His thoughts were cut off when the demon shook his head as if clearing his mind? "Zilveren?" The demon's voice sounded weak. Zilveren sat down next to the mall demon and said "I'm here". The demon seemed relieved and buried his face into Zilveren's shoulder. "He- he- he doesn't love *hiccup* love me."  
  
The little demon was crying, actually crying into his shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. It's ok." Thats all he could think to say. The demon was still crying and mumbling. He doesn't love me, he loves *hiccup* he loves Yusuke. Yusuke for crying out loud. What does he have that I don't. I loved Kurama!!! Loved him with all my heart."  
  
That was the last thing the demon said before crying himself to sleep. Zilveren carefully slid the sleeping demon off his shoulder and on to the pillows.  
  
He began pacing back and forth before he too, grew tired. He slid the demon against the wall and slid in the bed with him to sllep the night away.  
  
_________________ _________________  
  
Chapter 3 complete, yeah. Ok, I would love to hear comments, suggesions, anything really.  
  
Oh, next chapter is gunna be when Kuwabara is called into the kitchen to have a "chat" with Shoiri and Atsuko. Well, you know how BIG Kuwabara's mouth is. They should have known not to talk to Kuwabara of all people if they wanted to keep it secret. Unless, of course, they didn't want it to be a secret for long. Hmmmmm.  
  
Don't worry, Hiei won't remember this chapter. That means he won't remember Kurama.  
  
Any Ideas, I would love to hear. I have no limit in number of chapters, so if you wanna give me a few idea to add into the story, like maybe some demon comes and the Urimeshi Team needs to go and fight them and they find Hiei while doing that.  
  
That won't happen unless some one suggests it, and I don't count. I need to know a lot about the demon if someone wants it.  
  
No suggestions then nothing will happen other than my if-ey plan for 5 chapters.  
  
Well, check back soon. Like in about a week or so, it should be up before then. 


	4. Kurama Thinks

Disclaimer: None of the Yu Yu Hakusho charecters are mine.  
  
*******************Chapter Four of Hiei Forgets********************  
  
It was five days scince Hiei had stared at Yusuke before disappearing. Niether Kurama nor Yusuke could figure out why he had called Yusuke "detective". He had only called him that when he viewed Yusuke as an enemy.  
  
There was no reason either of them could think of that would have made Hiei view Yusuke as an enemy again.  
  
Kurama thought it had something to do with what Shoiri and Atsuko had to say to him. Kurama thought they wanted to talk to Hiei becouse Shoiri was nevous about approaching her sons "love" but now that he thought about it, why would Atsuko agree to talk with a person who had nothing to do with her own kid?  
  
One simple answer, she wouldn't. So what did Yuske and Kurama have in common with each-other?  
  
Nothing really except when they would go over each-other houses and re-enact the fights of the latest tournament.  
  
Kurama grinned. Kurama would be on either his or Yusuke's bed and he'd act out each punch and how they affected the reciever of that move.  
  
Kurama's smile got bigger. Yusuke, who would be sitting on the floor, would go "Ouff!! Ouch!! Uhhhh!! Booffff!! Is that all!?! Come on! Gimmie more!!  
  
Which to Kurama would reply "You want more? Here's more!!" And he'd throw punches at an immaginary Yusuke standing on the bed with him.  
  
"Take that!! And that!! How's....... this?" He'd be thowing punches so fast it would make the bed that he'd be on squeak and groan in protest.  
  
Yusuke would, again, moan with each imaginary punch hitting him. "Ohhhh! Oufff! Uhhhhh!! Owww!! Ughhhhh! enough Enough alread- Ugghhhh!!  
  
It would be so much fun. Kurama laughed silently to himself. *If any one heard them, who'd know what they would think?*  
  
*Wait!!!! Atsuko was home one day while they were doing this? Oh, Inari! What if she thought Yusuke and him were........well..... _doing it_? She can't think that!! Can she??*  
  
Kurama thought about this a little while more before deciding a plan of action.  
  
*Ok, we have another party and invite everybody. Every one will be in a convo except Kuwabara and maybe Shoiri and Atsuko will talk to Kuwabara like they talked to Hiei. Then he can tell us what it was all about. Yeah, good plan. Lets go call Yusuke and Kurabara.*  
  
Kurama walked to the phone and started dialing Yusuke's number.  
  
______________________  
  
The end of Chapter 4!! How'd you like it? Leave a review telling me, please.  
  
Bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	5. The Plan in action

This is the 5th chapter of Hiei Forgets. I know it's short and I apologize but I can't write more until I get a name from you, my readers. The name is going to be the one Zilveren gives to the beautiful one.  
  
Who's name I pick gets a to pick a theme for a one shot story. It can be about anything Yu YU Hakusho, and who knows maybe that one shot will turn into a six or seven shot. Ya never know. *********************************************************************** Thank you, kittengirl39, I'm not gunna use attaks until later when/if Kurama meets Zilveren. The outfit is perfect and I love his hair. Again I thank you. And I guess I could forgive you for talking to Zilveren, this time.  
  
Thank you Storm31, I corrected it. Yes, big head-aches.  
  
Here is Chapter 5, enjoy. ********************************************************************** Soon, everything was ready. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed to the plan. Everyone would be talking but Kuwabara would sit in the same spot Hiei had been in, talking to no one. Hopefully the two mothers would seize the opportunity and approach him. Then, after the talk, the party would last for another half-an-hour or so. Then everybody would go home. Then Kuwabara and Kurama would sneak back into Yusuke's house and Kuwabara would spill the beans.  
  
*Ok, here goes* thought both Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara wasn't nervous. He knew that the adults had only told Hiei that he was too unsociable to be at the party. Why Hiei had acted the way, he had? Well, he was offended. It was obvious, wasn't it? Kurama arrived second to last, accompanied by his mother. The last to appear was indeed Kuwabara, just like Hiei had arrived at the last party. Kurama went to Kuwabara as soon as he saw him but as planned Kuwabara turned his back to him.  
  
Kurama just shrugged and went to go sit next to Yusuke who was in the middle of a conversation (or was it a fight) with Keiko about his grades.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two mothers watching the living room, Atsuko had her eyes on Yusuke and Shoiri had her eyes on Kuwabara. Kurama turned his eye back on Yusuke and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "They're falling for it. Your mom's watching us like a hawk and we're her meal. My Mom's staring at Kuwabara in the same way. All that has to happen now is for Kuwabara to not blow it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Same night except in Makai.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The small one woke up. He was warm and cozy. He hadn't been warm and cozy for a LONG time. Wait! Where did that thought come from? Try as he might he couldn't get the feeling back. He sighed then closed his eyes, snuggling back into the warmth.  
  
He then heard noises, his body immediately tensed and his eyes flew open. Then he saw a flash of silver and black hair (thank you, kittengrl39). His muscles loosened and he relaxed, closing his eyes once more and gave another sigh, this one much louder then the other.  
  
Zilveren heard the sigh and turned around to look at the small, beautiful demon on his bed. "Are you awake?" he asked. There was no answer so he left the small demon, getting undressed and ready for sleep. He then crawled into his bed, right next to the small, sleeping demon.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Much later that night in Nigenkai  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Ok, thanks for coming!! Good night!"  
  
Yusuke closed the door. Kurama and Kuwabra were still there. All the girls had left including the mothers, Atsuko agreeing to walk Shoiri home.  
  
As soon as the door closed both boys attacked Kuwabara with questions. Kuwabara just yawned. "I'm gonna sleep in your room tonight; you two can have the couch."  
  
Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, just the fact that now I know you two are lovers."  
  
"We're WHAT!  
  
***************************************************  
  
***************************************************  
  
The end of chapter 5. Again I'm sorry it's so short. I need a name for Hiei, a name that Zilveren gives him. Hope you liked it, bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	6. The Dream

I know, I know another short chapter, I'm sorry. But here is chapter 6. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
The small one woke up. Some one was wimpering in his ear and squeezing him tightly. He opened his eyes, it was Zilveren. They were sharing the same bed, he hadn't realized that.  
  
He slowly pulled Zilveren's arms away from his body but Zilveren just clung tighter, making the small one grunt in pain. That grunt made Zilveren unconsciously losen his grip on the small one's ribs.  
  
Again the small one pulled Zilveren's arms away from his body and this time Zilveren allowed it. All this time Zilveren was still wimpering. When got up from the bed Zilveren went to grab for him but the small one managed to avoid the grab with amazing speed.  
  
"Noooo, don't .....don't .....don't leave me again. Not again......please."  
  
Without thinking, the small one's hands went to the banage around his forehead. He hadn't known what it was for, he always thought that it was to cover an injury. For some reason he was undoing it now with the idea that he could see into Zilveren's dream.  
  
He went to the mirror that Zilveren had bashed in long before the small one had arrived. Earlier the small one had asked Zilveren about it but he just shrugged, not saying anything.  
  
Now he pulled the covering of his forehead while looking in the mirror. He was shocked when he discovered thaty he had a Jagan. ^I have a......a.......a Jagan!! A Jagan!! Cool^  
  
He went over to Zilveren's side of the bed and open his Jagan looking into the mind of Zilveren and into his dream.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In The Dream ***********************************************************************  
  
He was running, no he was chasing after a tall youko with long silvery hair. The Youko kept thowing up plants in Zilveren's way. Zilveren just went through them, ignoring the wounds they delt to him.  
  
"Wait, please wait" Zilveren was panting, his tounge hanging out. Then *shrooofff * he was a silver and black kitsune with blood all over him. The youko in front of him kept throwing polants up but Zilveren the kitsune just drifted through them, to small to get caught.  
  
He just kept chasing and chasing him, not getting a bit closer. **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
The small one pulled himself out of the youko's dream and waved a hand over Zilveren's face, changing the dream to fluffy clouds and daisy's. ***********************************************************************  
Back on earth ***********************************************************************  
  
Kuwabara woke up with a start. What was that all about. Then he remembered the Youko that the black and silver kitsune had been chasing. He ran down out of the room and into the living room where Kurama was laying on the couch wide-awake.  
  
"You"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
I know, I know, too short and again I say sorry. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	7. About Zilveren

This is NOT a chapter. this is just about Zilveren. Mostly lanks to Kitten39. **************************** Name: Zilveren  
  
Codename:N/A  
  
Nickname:N/A  
  
Gender:Male  
  
Place of birth:Makai, woodland area called, Wooded Trap  
  
Nationality:Half Youko; half Ice demon  
  
Age:Make a guess At Kurama's age, he is 247 years younger then youko kurama  
  
Powers:Plant whip with ice thorns of sub-zero temperatures. It freezes and cuts at the same time. The base plant is "Ice Flower" the petals are of crystal ice, needs water to grow.  
  
It also hs another whip he uses. It is made purely of ice but the ice is flexable and cand slice though five bodies at once.  
  
He favors the other one but when times are desperate...he goes gfor this one. Simply called Ice whip. Other one called "My Flower Whip". Have to add the MY. Flower whip is totally different.  
  
Strength: Playing games with peoples minds nd comfoting people. Smarter and more cunning then Youko Kurama, which is why Youko Kurama left him.  
  
Can read people's body languge REALLY well,can practicly see the next attack afore it even starts. Only the best can bet him.  
  
He can combine his ice ad his plant powers together to make new weapons.  
  
Weaknesses:He is only ruthless when he has to be. Has a soft spot for people/animals in distress.  
  
He won't fight previous lovers/loves.  
  
Health Problems:N/A  
  
Bio: His mother made Wooded Trap because she had fell in love with a youko who was killed and she was raped by the same Ice demon. She showedZilveren the ins and outs of Woded Trap, even youko kurama can't get into it.  
  
Relatives** His mother died and he murdered his faher for raping his mother.  
  
Team:N/A  
  
Rivals: Any one who attacks him is a rival. I view all as friends until then.  
  
Friends:Hiei, he saved his life. Kurama, old lover.  
  
Appearance: Skin is like Youk Kurama's,his hair is down to mid-back, raggedly striped black-and-silver. Height - about the same as Yusuke.  
  
Outfit - blue t-shirt with two strips of black material forming an X on the front and back, pants like Jin's except black.  
  
Personality - caring, responsible, casual, nice, funny - the kind of guy you'd really want as a friend.  
  
Addicted to drugs? What drugs? Addicted to sex but you don't ave to put that in.  
  
Talent/ability that doesn't involve powers: He can read people. He can heal people. Using plants, LOTS of medical expierence.  
  
School/grades:N/A  
  
Fears (dying, storms)Dieing by the hand of either Hiei or Kurama.  
  
How powers manifest: Get him pissd.  
  
Currently living: Makai, Wooden trap, Den.  
  
Hates (humans, demons)His father. Lumberjacks, they cut down trees.  
  
Loves: His plants, Kurama, (not the sae way as Kurama)Hiei. 


	8. Kurama learns that Zilveren has Hiei

Here you go, chapter 7, I know it's short but I promised you guys a chapter and so here it is. I want to thank Ruby Love my beta reader. Thanks Ruby Love!!! ********************** "You!!!"  
  
Kurama sat up at the finger pointing at him. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You know a black and silvered Youko. Do you not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you better figure it out because that silver and black Youko has Hiei."  
  
"What?!? He has my Hiei!!"  
  
"Your Hiei?"  
  
"I mean, he has Hiei?"  
  
"Yes, I had another dream. One like I had when I was in the Dark Tournament. I saw Hiei wake up, undo his ward, look into a silver and black haired Youko's dream and then I saw the dream. He was chasing after a tall silvered haired Youko. That Youko was you. Again I ask you, Do you know a silver and black haired Youko?"  
  
"If you would back off a minute, I could think."  
  
Kuwabara basically had Kurama up against the wall, which was a very unusual occurrence.  
  
"Um, silver and black, silver and black, oh,oh,oh!! No. No. No. Oh, oh, oh, maybe. Did the Youko turn into a kitsune to the dodge the plants thrown up at him?"  
  
"Yeeeeaaahhhhh."  
  
"ZILVEREN!!!"  
  
"Whoa, man, ya don't have to yell, a simple yes, would suffice."  
  
"Sorry Kuwabara. You were hounding me and I was eager to get back to sleep."  
  
Sleep?!? I just told you that this Zilveren guy has Hiei and all you can do is talk about sleep? And I thought you had a crush on him."  
  
"Why are you- A CRUSH on him? Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"From your notebook."  
  
"My notebook?"  
  
"Yes, you must have left it here or forgot it or something cause it's up in Yusuke's room. Yeah, its got little chibi Hiei doodles. AND I may not have an A in English and it's alphabet but I know what I. L.O.V.E. H.I.E.I. spells out. It says. I love Hiei. Love meaning Ai shiteru is like the first thing we learned after the alphabet."  
  
"Oh, that was an ... an...... an accident. I meant to put "I hate Hiei"...........No I can't say that, I can't hate Hiei even if he tortured and killed me. I would still love him."  
  
"Ahhhhh hah!! I knew it. I wasn't sure if I was reading the name right. I figured you would tell me if I got it wrong. I knew you two weren't a couple."  
  
"Me and Hiei?"  
  
"No, You and Yusuke. And I told your mothers that."  
  
"You did? Thank you."  
  
"Whether or not they believed the group idiot I don't know, but I told them what I thought and I told them why."  
  
"What do you mean you told them why?"  
  
That was Yusuke. He had come down just in time to hear Kurama's confession.  
  
"I told them why I thought you and Kurama weren't a couple. For instance, whenever you and me hang out you're always talking about Keiko this and Keiko that. And I told them that Kurama spent all his time making googly eyes at Hiei".  
  
"You told them What!!??" ****************************************************************** I know I know, it was short. Again I say sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and Kurama knew that Zilveren wouldn't hurt Hiei and they'd get him tomorrow, after he was well rested and ready to do battle with all the plants that Zilveren's Mother put up. Bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


	9. Chapter 8, Invaders of Wooded Trap

Zilveren was watching the "Beautiful One" sleep. He kept going over that beautiful face with his eyes. Over the bandage on his forehead to his closed eyes, over his cute little nose to his pretty lips, then down his stubborn chin and back up.   
  
He would have liked to be watching that pretty little body laying in his bed but every time he dwelled on it, he felt himself start to stir, a thing that hadn't happened to him since Youko Kurama was his lover. It unnerved him.  
  
He leaned over to kiss the "Beautiful One" but at that exact moment the "Beautiful One" opened his eyes. "What do you want, kitsune?"  
  
Then, before Zilveren could answer, the other demon bunched up into a ball as if protecting himself. "Kitsune? Kitsune? Who is Kitsune?" he whispered to himself, so quiet that Zilveren could hardly hear him. "Why did it hurt so much in my......in my.......in my heart when I said that name?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Zilveren asked, placing his hand on the "Beautiful One's" arm.  
  
"Fine," was the reply as the small demon began to uncurl himself, knocking Zilveren's hand off his arm. "I just had a .... a.... a cramp that's all. No need to worry over me."  
  
Zilveren was just about to reply when the tree root moved and a vine slipped in calling *Friend, Friend, there are three humans approaching. Do you want us to stop them?*  
  
*Are you sure they are all humans*   
  
*They have strong ki, but they are definitely human. What shall we do, Friend?  
  
*Stop them from getting to my den*  
  
The vine sort of nodded, bobbing itself up and down before going back out the way it came letting the tree root slip back into place.  
  
"Three humans with high ki? Hmm, what to do?"  
  
He walked out of his den, after seeing that the "Beautiful One" had fallen back to sleep.  
  
He opened his mind and brought up his Ki calling with his mind to all the plants in Wooded Trap. *Friends, three humans have invaded our home. Do your best to defend it, please. I need your help, each and every one of you. *  
  
He went back into his den and sighed. He went to a spot on the ground covered in vines. *Move aside, please* The vines parted and there was a hole filled with ice. He leaned over and pulled an ice flower out. It was made of Pure ice and they only grew on Mount Hiei.   
  
He send a mixture of his ice ki and his plant ki and the flower's stem grew into a huge whip, much like Youko Kurama's whip but this one was made of pure ice yet it was as flexible as Youko Kurama's.  
  
They had worked together to figure out how to make the whip flexible enough and it was Youko Kurama who told him how to mix his two Ki's up to make just the right amount of each, to let the rose still stay frozen but be as limber as a normal whip.   
  
He hadn't been in a good fight for almost 23 human years, not since Youko Kurama had left him.   
  
He remembered that fight as if it were yesterday.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The end of chapter 8 hope you liked it. Tell me how you like it.  
  
Bye, Athena AKA hiei_fireyoukia 


	10. Zilveren Remembers

Heres chapter 9, I know its short again. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer; Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, Duh! ****************************************************************** Zilveren remembered it as if it were yesterday. There they were, just coming back from a search.  
  
"Cool, I can't believe we were the ones to find the Arlasian Globe"Zilveren said to Youko Kurama. He was staring down at the purple and red globe in his hands so he didn't notice the strange look his lover was giving him  
  
"Hmmm" was the only answer Youko Kurama gave.  
  
"Hey," Zilveren said, looking up from the sparkling globe and into his lovers face. "I'm sorry I got 9 of the 12 questions asked. I didn't mean to. I wouldn't have said the answers if I had known that you knew them."  
  
The expression on Youko Kurama's face darkened. "Drop the Globe now and prepare to fight me!" He said this in such a low and angry voice that Zilveren had to ask him what he said.  
  
"Drop the Globe now, stop fooling around and face me. Draw your whip and fight me. Now!"  
  
Zilveren was surprised but he didn't let it show. He just turned around, placed the globe and his pouch on the ground, behind a large rock. He calmly took four seeds out of his hair but none of them was his whip.  
  
He faced Youko Kurama, placed one seed on each conor around himself and sent the order for them to grow. And grow they did, into four great vines one took ahold of Zilveren left arm, one his right another his left leg and the last one took ahold of hisright leg.  
  
Once he was all tied up he spoke. "You know my policy, I don't fight loves nor lovers and you are both." Then he fell silent, half expecting Youko Kurama to kiss him and the other half expected him to fly his deadly whip.  
  
Youko Kurama, as part of his ruthless side did what very few other Youko's could do. He let his whip fly. It wasn't his rose whip for that would have been painless compared for what he had in store for the one who proved he had more brains and skill then Youko Kurama.  
  
Youko Kurama had spent a hundered years to figure out the answeres to those riddles but was only able to find 3 answers. Why did he bring along a half- grown pup? To see how much his lover knew.  
  
Youko spent hours beating up Zilveren with a Cat-O-Nine-Tails. A Cat-O-Nine- Tails is a wooden handle with nine seperate whips coming out of it. Very painful.  
  
After three and a half hours of deoing the worst thing imaginable to Zlveren with the Cat-O-Nine-Tails, and several other special items Youko Kurama saved up for tourturing.  
  
When Youko Kurama was finially finished he lifted up Zilverens chin and kissed him with a long, passionate, and painful kiss. He then ordered the vines to release Zilveren and he carefully laid Zilveren down next to his pack and the Arlasian Globe.  
  
It wasn't the globe he was after, it had always been the knowlage itself so, instead of taking the globe as he could have done he placed it in Zilveren hand which was laying across his chest before walking away.  
  
The globe which a had some healing ability, slowly healed Zilveren as he laid there for two days straight. The globe also made the person it was healing invisable so he wasn't bothered for those two days of healing.  
  
Then after he was healed, he got up and made himself forget all about Youko Kurama, his first true love.  
  
**************************************** End of chapter 9. So how did you like it.  
  
I know, and I'm sorry. I Had to beat up Zilveren real bad. It was so bad that he was partly dead and Youko Kurama thought that he'd die with-in a couple of hours. Thats why he left Zilveren there. Why he was so careful, I don't know, and why did he kiss him? I don't know that either, this chapter kind of wrote itself. Ya keen what I mean? Guess not.  
  
Bye, Athena aka hiei_fireyoukia 


End file.
